sonsofanarchyaplfandomcom-20200214-history
Mona Hunter
Mona Hunter is a former mechanic in Reno, Nevada for the SAMREN garage. Though most recently, she's been an extra set of hands for the club and the ever present den mother. With the new hires, work was a bit thin and she's turned to odd jobs to keep in the red. Most recently, with the SAMREN home in ashes, she's been picking up some work in Tacoma to help pull in some more cash. Originally from Scotland, she's a former member of the scottish regiment and an acomplished arms specialist with a love of engines. Born and raised by a single father after her mother left at an early age, she had a reasonably happy childhood with close ties to her Uncle and cousin (on her mother's side). With family ties to the Sons of Anarchy, a lot of her family history is kept reasonably quiet and she isn't exactly one to sum up her life story and all the details for those who meet her. However, she's been a semi regular face in SAMTAC since the age of sixteen visiting her cousin (Owen) and uncle (Mark). Her god son is also a former Dungloe patch, though she didn't visit much after his patch in. All in all, you'll likely encounter her in Tacoma, Charming or Reno - ties to all make her a regular visitor. General Description Well, Mona is about 5ft9" with a fairly athletic build. She's obviously no stranger to manual labour and keeps in shape for work. Generally, her hair is blonde and tends to be pinned up in an attempt to keep it professional. She's got a few burns on her forearms and hands from years spent tinkering with bikes with her dad and working on engines. There's also a scar from a shallow cut just above her left hip and a scar from an old bullet in her shoulder as well as a few others here and there. Most recently, she's also gained a rather nasty scar around her neck from a Nord run in. She also has a couple of tattoos. A thistle on her shoulder blade with the words "Nemo me impune lacessit" above it with the translation "None attack me with impunity" with her regiment information and ranking worked into the band around the thistle. At first glance she seems a little fragile, as though she was just in the army as a job rather than a real career move. But a closer inspection shows a firm stance and assured way of moving which has come from years dealing with the shady and dangerous. There is a relaxed fluid nature to her way of behaving, as though she's not got a care in the world, like a snake leisurely drifting but always poised to strike. She plays with her hair a lot, pushing it back and tucking it behind her ears only for the curls to escape again. Her eyes are the key to her, they can speak volumes without a word. Or completely screw up her poker face. You'll sometimes see her hand flick to a holster that's no longer there. Or if she's cleaning her few firearms, what appears casual movements can snap to cold professionalism in seconds. If she's intimidated, she'll fidget with her collar, usually on her right hand side - over a break from a fight just before she moved. Having quietly wrestled with her own demons since arriving in Reno, the den mother could be easily described as a caring and protective figure who you wouldn't regret putting your trust in. However, they would also note that she places regard for herself after duty to others. There isn't much she wouldn't do to protect the club and her family. Personality Mona is a complete daddy's girl. Even in her most aggressive state, the mere mention of him can prompt a smile, almost like a glimpse of the little girl who'd sit on bonnets and pass her dad tools. She has this ingrained need to help, almost like a habit. She doesn't think anything of it to offer a helping hand where it may be needed. Or do something potentially stupid if it means protecting someone she cares about. That's probably the cause behind a lot of her scars actually. Which is probably why she's fiercely loyal, she'd go to extreme lengths for those who've gained her trust. But on the flip side, she takes it to heart if her own trust is betrayed. She can be quick to shut herself off completely from folk who she suspects may be out to hoodwink her, most often without giving them the chance to convince her otherwise. She's a tough nut to crack, keeping herself pretty guarded for the most part. She keeps folk at arms length. That girl who you see chatting happily to whoever has the time to spare? The familiar face who'll throw away her lunch break to fix up your car in time to pick up your kids? "The woman everyone knows"? Yep, that's Mona. But ask anyone what she does in her spare time, about her past, any question of substance? The general population would be able to tell you nothing. She gives the illusion of being so friendly, yet the core of herself is locked away from prying eyes. It can be literal too. Mona isn't exactly the most touchy feely person you'll encounter though that's thawing these days. On the rare occasions she feels a friend is in dire need of comfort, you may even get a very awkward hug. A touch of the elbow is probably the general extent of her interactions. But that's the same for folk in her personal bubble of space. She doesn't appreciate people invading her space and generally only the very close friends or special people in her life can get away with laying a hand on her and keeping it. Ask her for her strengths and she'd have to think a minute, knowing full well most are also some of her greatest weaknesses. She's loyal, but sometimes that's to the point of overriding her own self preservation. She doesn't trust easily, but it can make her a safe person to deal with. She has gone off the rails a little, but it can make her a very useful person to have around. The girl has knowledge, a thorough knowledge of arms and engines, but ask her to remember her pin number and she'd draw a blank. If she thinks she didn't do enough, the guilt can eat away at her for years. The girl has skills, odd and random; but she's too modest to ever admit to them or to take credit for it. When it comes to others, she's usually pretty warm and talkative. She'll make you feel welcome, like you're never bothering her. But forming ties comes difficult to her. Some of her oldest friends, some of those she holds dearest, are now dead or broken - left back home, left behind when she moved for a new start. Her dad doesn't know who she is anymore, his mind too far gone to age that it breaks her heart to see him for too long. From that, it isn't hard to see why her love life has been quiet. Ask her about the clubs, you'll get a long answer. SAMCRO was something she heard as soon as she moved in, it was one of the first things they'd warn about when she set up shop. It was the first little reason for a call from the local precinct. After all, she was keeping her past hush hush, not wanting anything to do with her military past. SAMREN has been a godsend in her life, providing support and a job when she needed it most. They've firmly earned her trust as she would call them family, devoting the majority of her life to the Club in many ways. She wants to be no bother, rarely asking for help of a favour, too scared of being a burden. But she's also infuriating at times, head first to do what needs done without taking too long to ponder on the risks. Now that the brothers and families have moved to Charming in the wake of Beau, she's becoming more intwined in her family roots and feeling less like an intruder to such a long standing tight night community. Lately, she's gone a bit iffy through various changes and upheavals. With being discharged from the army, she's got a target on her back for family ties to the Tacoma charter of the Sons. She's become more quietly angry, quicker to throw herself into action and taken the best qualities from her military days with a splash of biker chick - it's an entertaining but dangerous mix. Combine it with affection for those in her life... only time will tell if love will be her destruction, or what fixes the holes left by years. History Born in in the borders of Scotland, Mona's mum didn't stick around long. By the time the little girl was old enough to walk, her mum had walked right out the door with her dad's best mate and left her dad heartbroken. (A good for nothing Patch chaser from Tacoma, Mona is fairly close with her uncle who has also disowned his sister/mona's mum since he find out she left a good man and a little girl to run off with some twit). But he picked himself back up fairly quick, if only for the sake of his daughter. Realising money would be tight, he moved them to Glasgow to live with his brother, a move that would shape his young girl for the rest of her life. She was a quiet child. Very quiet. Something that made her the target for bullying in her primary school years. But the taunts, the blows, she'd take them silently without a shred of reaction; walking home to curl under her dad's garage workbench. There, she'd let the tears finally fall and tend any wounds, never complaining nor drowning in self pity. She'd repeat this ritual for years, until her dad began to notice that she wasn't becoming any more extrovert with age, prompting to involve her with his mechanics hobby and teach her the trade. From then on she seemed happier, a little more warm, but she was still distanced from her peers with a wall she seemed reluctant to knock down. By the time she reached secondary school level, she had developed a quick wit and a subtle charm. She began cautious friendships with others from her housing estate and it quickly became apparent they were destined for the same career. Aged 17 she began training for the army, quickly finding her specialty in firearms. Her companions all chose different areas so they were lucky to be placed as a team. It was after she had gained full employment there aged 19 that her dad started to go. He'd forget where he'd put his keys, the word for telephone, little things like that. But it only got worse and she began to worry more as her shifts got longer and more erratic. Soon, she was being sent on her first tour and the date was fast approaching. It was then that she got the call. Her father had forgotten where he was, lashed out in a busy street and gotten hit by a car. He was okay but they recommended having someone watch him while she was away. Not wanting to burden her uncle with the task, she hired a nanny of sorts for the entirety of her tour. A year later, she was home again, downhearted to see no improvement and drained of drive from the sights and memories. It took her a few weeks of caring for her dad alone for her to realise he needed round the clock care. She took the difficult decision to place him in a home, visiting him daily. Each time she would have to explain who she was, watch his face light up and fall again when she had to leave. On the eve of her 3rd tour in over 10 years, she visited him and spared him that pain, saying she was a nurse there to see how he was and have a little chat. He chatted happily and she couldn't help but smile, committing the image to memory as she hugged him and dragged herself away. It was this tour that had the biggest impact. She lost two friends, the majority returning home broken and scarred from their experience. She couldn't handle it, Mona couldn't live with the guilt that she should be feeling more, she should be more affected by it all. She moved. An overnight decision. She uprooted her entire life and left. Setting up shop and hoping for a fresh start away from her past. She traveled from Tacoma, reconnecting with her Uncle as he helped her search for a suitable spot for her shop. She made it to Reno before she managed to find somewhere that'd work - a decision he didn't whole heartedly agree with given the rebooting of an old charter there. He's agreeing to keep their relation quiet, especially since her involvement with the club. After the shop was burned by some crazy ass russians, she got a job with the Club and has remained with them since. Both in a mechanical capacity and as some sort of 'mother'. Over Christmas, due to her connection to the Sons, she was dishonorably discharged from the army before being picked up by ATF who enlightened her as to the fact her move to the US wasn't the only one from her past. Since then, she's moved house after her flatmate went home and started to quickly adjust to civilian life. Andrew has left the Sons completely, Mona is coming to terms all over again with an aspect of her life she's so far ignored, family is pulling her between Reno & Tacoma, not to mention the unwelcome arrival of her untrustworthy mother at a time when the old Scot is close to snapping - it's safe to say the year isn't going to end quiet. Add into that a less than clean cut love life and being around so many mothers/mothers to be and things get tricky. Reeling from the recent events in Reno, the former solider seems to have gone back to square one. She's coping, but only by chipping away quietly at helping here and there. The only reason she's not completely lost it lately is because she's so entirely fixated on everyone else that she's paying about as much heed to herself as she did during her years of service. Knowing full well things never stay quiet for long, the woman is already stowing away plans which may see her risking everything to avoid a repeat of this past year. Season 2 & Six months running from Gods & Monsters Following the destruction left in the wake of Beau Jackson, Momma spent the majority of her time 'holding down the fort' till the police released the Sons. Following that it was supporting the club through the funerals for the fallen and pitching in any way she could, including selling off her flat. The easiest way to describe the last six months of Mona's life by this point is - outwards. Her time has been spent taking care of those who need it, being a hovering presence and visiting her dad. All her energy has been dealt where it was needed for others and the Scot has spent very little time on herself lately. Aside from working on her personal life and a month where the woman disappeared to an intensive training camp in Florida designed for and run by ex military; the woman has reverted to furniture and a silent support as the club gets back on it's feet. By the five and a half month mark though, with little need for her as a mechanic, she's focusing on trying to find her footing taking over Amira's gym in Reno while adjusting to a new job in Tacoma. With frequent appointments and a fair load of travel, Jasyln is keeping the place ticking over in the day to day as Mona tries to squeeze in as much time as she can to keep the place up to standard. Come the start of season 3, Mona is rarely in one place long enough for it to become noticeable that she's without a base. Sleeping in chairs in Charming or in the spare room at her uncle's in Tacoma. Splitting her time most noticeably between Charming and a new job in Tacoma, the under-the-weather den momma is back to her old ways as part of the furniture and a familiar face, even if it's become a painful process to visit her friend's old gym. 'PRE-SEASON 3 ' An eventful trip to Sturgis see's the honourary lady's role change. It gives the elder woman a chance to strengthen ties with the younger ladies of the club and those who she had yet to establish ties with between the peace in Reno and the arrival in Charming. However, the start of a fuse is slowly cracking when certain figures are thrown into a harsh light by the trip - will this annoyance fizzle like it did with some of the wild cards of Reno or will it come to a head with pistols at dawn? The Scot is handling the influx of kids/expected kids well and seems to have made peace with her own status as a mother hen but never a mother. She also seems to be adjusting well to not being quite such an overbearing Momma, she seems to be able to balance work away from the club with her roles amoung that family. Season 3 Category:Characters